Hirnyrkin sydämessä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Mundungus ei onnistunut varastamaan medaljonkia Oljon kätköstä, joten Harry löytää sen helpommin kuin olisi uskonut. Sen tuhoaminen osoittautuu haasteelliseksi, sillä kirotun korun viimeisin suoja sitä uhkaavia velhoja vastaan on varsin yllättävä. (Slash, AU, romanssi ja draamaakin)


**Otsikko**: Hirnyrkin sydämessä

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire, olet ihuna

**Ikäsuositus:** K-15 (K-18 versio löytyy blogistani_ Koiranruusun rönsyilevä ficcitarha _tai _Finfanfunista, _jälkimmäiseen täytyy rekisteröityä lukeakseen korkeampien ikärajojen tekstejä)

**Paritus: **Harry/Regulus

**Tyylilaji: **AU, Romantiikkaa ja Draama

**Varoitukset: **Miesten välistä seksiä, synkkiä aiheita (tosin aika lailla kirjoista tuttuja) ja älyttömyyksiä yms.

**Vastuuvapaus: **Rowling omistaa, minä leikin ilman rahallista korvausta.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Mundungus ei onnistunut varastamaan medaljonkia Oljon kätköstä, joten Harry löytää sen helpommin kuin olisi uskonut. Sen tuhoaminen osoittautuu haasteelliseksi, sillä kirotun korun viimeisin suoja sitä uhkaavia velhoja vastaan on varsin yllättävä._

**Haasteet: **Kinkkuarpajaiset/eli kinkyhaaste (Jonkun toisen asunnossa/omistamassa paikassa/alueella.), Slash10 2.0 ja FF100 sana 004. Sisäpuoli.

**K/H: **Kinkkuarpajaisten kinkku sai päähän ilmestymään vaikka millaisia ideoita, mutta ihan pelkkää PWP:tä en halunnut kirjoittaa ja moni ideoista olisi vaatinut massiivisen taustoituksen, ainakin omaan makuuni. No, sitten aivan Deadlinen kynnyksellä tämä idea iski kirjoitusytimeen niin, etten voinut ajatuksesta luopua, vaikka se tarkoitti ajallisesti armon anelemista. Regulus on henkilöhahmona herkullinen ja tästäkin olisi voinut taas vaihteeksi kirjoittaa vaikka kuinka ja paljon. Tiedä vaikka joskus tätä jatkaisin, mutta oneshotiksi tämä on tarkoitettu, joten jatkoa ei kannata turhaan odottaa tai pyytää, sen verran on noita muita ikuisuusprojekteja kesken toistaiseksi.

Niin ja kuten muutenkin hirnyrkkien suojaukset eivät ottaneet huomioon kotitonttuja, joten niin myös tässäkin versiossa muutoin muunnelluissa tapahtumissa. Toisena huomiona se, että medaljonki ei ole ensimmäinen ja tuskin edes toinen hirnyrkki, joten sielunpala on pienempi kuin päiväkirjassa = sillä ei ole yhtä paljon voimia/kykyä toimia itsenäisesti.

_Lukuiloa!_

**...**

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Hirnyrkin sydämessä**_

Harry katseli ympärilleen Siriuksen entisessä huoneessa, joka oli vihdon ja viimein elettävän näköinen. Hän oli käyttänyt huoneen siivoamiseen kaksi kokonaista päivää ja nukkunut keittiössä, joka oli säilynyt siistinä killan viimeisen kokouksen jälkeen. Talon turvallisuus oli nyt kyseenalainen, kun Dumbledore oli kuollut ja salaisuus kaikkien sen tietävien hallussa, joista yksi oli osoittautunut petturiksi. Harry ei kuitenkaan tuntenut oloaan uhatuksi täällä muuten kuin kipeiden muistojen muodossa.

Siriuksen huoneesta oli löytynyt kuvia Harryn vanhemmista ja muutamia kirjeitä näiltä, se oli saanut Harryn valitsemaan tämän huoneen asuttavakseen, vaikka tasanteen toisella puolella oleva huone olikin ollut paremmassa kunnossa. Siinä huoneessa oli kuitenkin ollut jotain ahdistavaa, ikään kuin sen omistaja olisi yhä läsnä siellä. Harry yritti uskotella itselleen, että tunne johtui siitä, että Oljo piti huoneen mahdollisimman puhtaana kuin odottaen Reguluksen palaavan kotiin minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Harry sysäsi turhanpäiväiset pohdinnat syrjään, sillä hän oli tullut Kalmanhanaukiolle paljon tärkeämpien asioiden takia. Nyt kun siivousurakka oli ohitse, hän saattoi keskittyä hirnyrkkien mahdollisten piilopaikkojen miettimiseen ja ehkäpä löytäisi keinon tai keinoja niiden tuhoamiseen. Harry oli varma, että Mustien laajasta kirjastosta löytyisi kirjoja, joissa kerrottaisiin hirnyrkeistä enemmänkin. Ne olivat juuri sellaista pimeän taikuutta, jonka saattoi kuvitella kiinnostavan Mustia Siriusta ja Tonksia lukuun ottamatta.

Hän heittäytyi selälleen sängylle, kirjasto sai vielä odottaa, Harrylla oli kerrankin mahdollisuus nauttia kesälomastaan. Hermionelta kuulostava pieni ääni nalkutti hänen mielessään siitä, kuinka Harryn pitäisi olla Likusteritiellä professori Dumbledoren toiveiden mukaisesti syntymäpäiväänsä asti. Harry kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta ääntä ja tuntemasta syyllisyyden pistoa omatunnossaan. Likusteritielle meno olisi hukannut kokonaisen kuukauden ajasta, jonka saattoi käyttää paljon hyödyllisemminkin ja mukavammin. Sängyn lempeä syleily vain vahvisti Harryn uskoa siihen, että tänne tulo oli ollut oikea ratkaisu.

Harry kaivoi paidan sisältä kaulassaan roikkuvan medaljongin, jossa se oli ollut siitä kohtalokkaasta yöstä lähtien muistuttamassa tehtävän tärkeydestä. Medaljonki aukesi helposti ja lukemattomia kertoja luettu ja taiteltu viesti putosi Harryn kädelle. Pergamentti, jolle viesti oli kirjoitettu, oli muuttunut pehmeäksi monista lukukerroistaan, mutta sen sisältämä viesti ei ollut muuttunut. Harry osasi sen ulkoa, silti hänen piti nähdä sanat uudestaan ja uudestaan.

_"Pimeyden lordille,  
tiedän että olen kauan sitten kuollut, kun luet tämän,  
mutta haluan sinun tietävän, että juuri minä löysin salaisuutesi.  
Olen varastanut oikean hirnyrkin ja aion tuhota sen heti kun voin.  
Kohtaan kuoleman siinä toivossa, että kun sinä kohtaat vertaisesi,  
olet taas kerran kuolevainen.  
R.A.M."_

"Pimeyden lordille", kirjoittaja oli selvästi kuolonsyöjä, joka oli kääntänyt mestarilleen selkänsä, vaikka tiesi sen johtavan varmaan kuolemaan. Harry ihaili R.A.M:in rohkeutta, kuka tämä sitten olikaan. Hän olisi halunnut tutustua tähän, pyytää tältä apua mahdottomalta tuntuvaan urakkaan, joka siinsi Harryn edessä kuin loppumaton autiomaa. Ehkä R.A.M. tietäisi, miten hirnyrkit tuhotaan, koska sen Dumbledore oli unohtanut kertoa Harrylle. Ainakin R.A.M:in viesti antoi ymmärtää, että tämä oli aikeissa tuhota medaljongin.

RAKS! Räsähdys sängyn vierellä sai Harryn ponkaisemaan ylös ja tuijottamaan laajentunein silmin olentoa, joka kyyristeli vastentahtoisen nöyrästi hänen läheisyydessään.

— Isäntä, halusi illallista. Oljo on laittanut sen tarjolle keittiöön, vaikka isäntä onkin kiittämätön verenpetturi ja häpeäksi Mustien suvulle, tonttu mutisi lopun puoliääneen kuvitellen kai, ettei Harry kuulisi sitä.

— Kiitos, Oljo. Minulla onkin jo nälkä. Nuo mutinat ja nimittelyt saavat luvan loppua. Minä olen sinun isäntäsi ja Mustien sukua, eikä mutinasi asiaa muuksi muuta, Harry sanoi napakasti ja alkoi taitella pergamenttipalaa takaisin medaljongin sisälle.

Liike ilmeisesti kiinnitti seniilin tontun huomion, sillä se kohotti katseensa ja päästi suustaan korahduksen tapaisen. Oljon silmät olivat vaarassa pudota päästä tai siltä se ainakin näytti Harrystä, kun tonttu tuijotti hänen käsissään olevaa korua. Sitten Mustien suvun viimeinen kotitonttu teki jotain, jota Harry ei olisi uskonut koskaan näkevänsä, se heittäytyi lattialle lähes palvovasti.

— Isäntä on suurempi velho kuin Oljo uskoikaan, isäntä on onnistunut noutamaan Regulus herran medaljongin ja palannut elävänä. Oljo on ollut huono kotitonttu, kun ei ole osoittanut isännälle tämän ansaitsemaa kunnioitusta. Voiko isäntä koskaan antaa Oljolle anteeksi? Oljo ei onnistunut täyttämään Regulus herran antamaa tehtävää, vaikka Regulus herra antoi henkensä Oljon puolesta luolassa.

Päästyään vuodatuksensa loppuun tonttu oli edelleen lattialla Harryn jalkojen juuressa ja itki kovaäänisesti. Harry ei ollut uskoa korviaan, jos hän oli ymmärtänyt Oljon sanat oikein, niin hänelle oli tarjoutunut mahdollisuus saada yksi hirnyrkeistä kuin itsestään. Kalmanhanaukiolle tulo alkoi näyttää paljon paremmalta ratkaisulta kuin hän olisi voinut kuvitellakaan. Reguluksen viesti viittasi siihen, että hirnyrkki oli tuhottu, joten ilmeisesti hän oli käskenyt Oljoa kätkemään hirnyrkin jäänteet. Mutta miten tonttu olisi silloin tehtävässään epäonnistunut.

— Kerro koko tarina, Oljo. Siis se miten Regulus tiesi medaljongista ja miten te menitte sinne luolaan? Harry kehotti ystävällisesti, vaikka muotoilikin sen käskyksi, jotta tonttu ei vahingossakaan jättäisi mitään pois tarinasta.

— Regulus herran mestari, Pimeyden Lordi, tahtoi lainata Oljoa. Kun Regulus herra kertoi siitä Oljolle, herra oli vähän epävarma, koska Pimeyden Lordi ei ollut kertonut mihin Oljoa tarvitsi. Oljosta se oli suuri kunnianosoitus päästä palvelemaan Regulus herran mestaria, josta Emäntä puhui vain pelkkää hyvää. Pimeän Lordi vei Oljon synkän luolan keskellä olevalle saarelle ja käski Oljoa juomaan vihreää lientä, kunnes kivimalja oli tyhjä. Oljo totteli, vaikka Oljo näki pahoja asioita ja kärsi kamalasta tuskasta. Pimeän Lordi jätti Oljon saarelle kuolemaan, mutta Regulus herra oli käskenyt Oljoa palaamaan takaisin, kun Oljo oli täyttänyt Pimeyden Lordin antaman tehtävän.

— Siksi Oljo palasi Regulus herran luo, Regulus herra auttoi Oljoa paranemaan ja pyysi Oljoa kertomaan siitä, mitä Pimeyden Lordin matkassa oli tapahtunut. Sitten Regulus herra vaati Oljoa viemään herran takaisin luolaan. Luolassa Regulus herra antoi toisen medaljongin Oljolle, jotta Oljo laittaisi sen liemimaljaan oikean tilalle. Oikean medaljongin Regulus herra käski tuhoamaan heti, kun Oljo palaisi takaisin kotiin ja kielsi kertomasta Emännälle siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Sitten Regulus herra vaati Oljoa juottamaan liemen herralle, vaikka Oljo olisi ollut valmis juomaan sen Regulus herran puolesta. Oljo teki niin kuin Regulus herra pyysi, juotti liemen herralle, kunnes astia oli tyhjä ja vaihtoi korut. Regulus herra oli sinä aikana kadonnut ja Oljo tiesi, että pahat olennot vedessä olivat vieneet herran. Oljo palasi kotiin ja yritti tuhota medaljongin, mutta mikään Oljon tuntemista keinoista ei saanut medaljonkia edes naarmuuntumaan. Oljo on paha ja huono kotitonttu!

— Oljo, sinä teit varmasti kaiken mikä tehtävissäsi oli. Se medaljonki on vaarallinen ja harvinainen taikaesine, ei ole sinun syysi, ettet saanut sitä tuhottua, Harry sanoi hätäisesti, jotta tonttu lopettaisi itsensä rankaisemisen.

Oljo kohotti vetiset silmänsä Harryyn ja katseesta loisti kiistaton ihailu ja aavistuksen mielipuolinen kiintymys. Jälkimmäinen kohdistui todennäköisesti Regulukseen, vaikka mies oli ollut kuolleena jo yli seitsemäntoista vuotta, tonttu yhä palvoi tätä. Harryn mielessä kuitenkin kupli katkera pettymys, hirnyrkki oli yhä vahingoittumaton, eikä hän ollut lähempänä ongelman ratkaisua kuin Oljo oli ollut kaikki nämä vuodet. Hänen pitäisi ilmeisesti sittenkin linnoittautua kirjastoon kesäloman ajaksi. Ensin hän kuitenkin haluaisi nähdä omin silmin Luihuisen medaljongin.

— Oljo, voisitko näyttää, minne olet medaljongin kätkenyt? Haluan nähdä sen, sillä minä aion saattaa Regulus herran työn loppuun.

Tonttu oli jo jaloillaan ja tarttunut Harryn käteen ennen kuin Harry sai sanottua asiaansa kokonaan. Oljon korvanlehdet pomppivat tontun pienten, mutta nopeiden askeleiden tahdissa. Harry olisi nauranut, ellei hänellä olisi ollut niin kova työ pysytellä tontun vauhdissa mukana tämän vetäessä häntä perässään Siriuksen huonetta vastapäätä olevaan huoneeseen. Medaljonki oli Reguluksen huoneessa, siinä huoneessa, jota Harry oli yrittänyt vältellä. Oliko se läsnäolo, jonka hän huoneessa tunsi, lähtöisin hirnyrkistä?

Reguluksen sängynpäätyä koristava Mustien vaakuna ja Voldemortista kertovat lehtileikkeet saivat uudesta tiedosta huolimatta kylmänväreet kulkemaan pitkin Harryn selkäpiitä. Toisaalta, mistä Harry saattoi tietää, oliko kaikki vain pyrkimystä olla täydellinen perillinen, koska Sirius ei sitä ollut. Regulus oli selvästi pitänyt Oljosta, vaikka perheessä ei kotitonttuja muuten arvostettu. Kuinka moni puhdasverinen velho oli valmis antamaan henkensä kotitontun puolesta, tuskin edes jästisyntyiset tekisivät sellaista vaihtokauppaa, vaikka tontut pitivät näistä huolta läpi Tylypahkan.

Oljo päästi Harryn kädestä irti ja huitoi vimmatusti käsillään peilipöydän edessä, ilma väreili tontun taikuudesta. Peilin keskeltä ilmestyi ulkonema, joka kasvoi ja muuttui Harryn silmien edessä lasiseksi laatikoksi, jonka sisällä kimalteli viattoman näköisenä Voldemortin hirnyrkki. Harryn käsi ojentui kuin magneetin vetämänä kohti medaljonkia, sen kutsu tuntui voimakkaampana ja hallitsevampana. Hetkeksi hän unohti, kuinka pimeää ja vaarallista taikuutta hirnyrkki on, ja antoi esineelle vallan.

Harryn käsi tavoitti vain laatikon lasisen pinnan, se rikkoi lumouksen. Harry kavahti kauemmaksi ja tömähti sängylle istualleen törmättyään siihen. Lasilaatikko hirnyrkkeineen leijui Oljon otteeseen, Oljo puristi laatikkoa rintaansa vasten heijaten itseään ahdistuksessaan. Harryn sanat olivat tehneet lopun tontun lähes itsetuhoisista toimista, mutta tontun surua Reguluksen menetyksestä ei mitkään käskyt tai sanat voineet pyyhkiä pois. Harryn oli vaikea myöntää Dumbledoren olleen oikeassa, kun rehtori oli moittinut Siriuksen tapaa kohdella Oljoa. Oljo ei ollut pettänyt Siriusta ilkeyttään, se oli uskollinen perheelleen ja oli luullut toimivansa oikein.

Siriuksen osoittama halveksunta Regulusta ja perhettään kohtaan oli Oljon silmissä se todellinen petos. Eikä ihme, kun Harry nyt tiesi, miten paljon paremmin Regulus oli tonttua kohdellut. Siriuksen aatteet ja teot olivat täydessä ristiriidassa sen kanssa, mitä Regulus tontun mielessä edusti. Harrysta tuntui pahalta, ettei hänen kummisetänsä ollut tiennyt veljestään paljoa eläessään. Ei se olisi ehkä mitään muuttanut, antanut vain mahdollisuuden surra kunnolla ilman tunnetta halventavaa vihaa ja katkeruutta.

— Oljo, sanoiko Regulus mitään siitä, miten sinun olisi tuhottava medaljonki? Mainitsiko hän mitään kirjoja tai muistiinpanoja puhuessaan medaljongista? Harry pakottautui kysymään, vaikka oli varma, että tonttu oli kertonut kaiken kerrottavissa olevan.

— Ei, isäntä. Regulus herra käski Oljon vain tuhota medaljonki, eikä Oljo onnistunut siinä.

— Niin arvelinkin, sinä olet hyvä ja uskollinen tonttu, Oljo. Regulus olisi ylpeä sinusta, Harry sai sanotuksi valjun hymyn kera. Hymyn epäaitous ei johtunut tunteettomuudesta, Harry tarkoitti joka sanaa, mutta hänen pettymyksensä vain oli liian suuri peiteltäväksi.

— Jos isäntä haluaa, niin isäntä voi lukea Regulus herran päiväkirjoja. Oljo on varma, että Regulus herra ei pistäisi sitä pahaksi, koska isäntä yrittää auttaa Oljon tehtävässä. Isäntä on paljon parempi velho kuin Regulus herran veli, sille Emännän sydämen särkeneelle petturille Oljo ei Regulus herran aarteita antanut, vaikka se lurjus niiden perään kyseli.

— Päiväkirjoihin tutustuminen kuulostaa hyvältä idealta, Oljo. Missä Regulus säilytti niitä? Harry kysyi ilahtuneena, pientä kirpaisua lukuun ottamatta Siriuksen mainitseminen ei haitannut häntä. Nyt hän ymmärsi paremmin Oljoa ja tämän Siriukseen kohdistamaa halveksuntaa, eikä Harry aikonut tonttua moittia siitä.

Kasa kauniita nahkakantisia ja kultakoristeltuja kirjoja ilmestyi Harryn viereen sängylle. Harry tarttui konjakinvärisellä nahalla päällystettyyn kirjaan, jonka kannessa oli roomalainen numero yksi. Hymy karkasi väkisin Harryn huulille hänen avattuaan kirjan ensimmäinen sivu, jolle oli lapsellisella, mutta huolellisella käsialalla kirjoitettu ReGulUS aRCturUs MUstAn oMaisuTTA, EI sAa kOoSkeA!

Harry alkoi pitää Reguluksesta rivi riviltä enemmän, niin suloinen pieni kuusivuotias poika oli ollut kirjoittaessaan ensi kertaa päiväkirjaansa. Vaikka seuraavien päiväkirjojen sivuilta saattoi lukea sen, kuinka pieni poika kasvoi teini-ikäiseksi veripuristiksi ja lopulta kuolonsyöjäksi, säilyi pojassa tietty herkkyys, joka sai tämän hakemaan niin epätoivoisesti perheensä hyväksyntää, että se raastoi Harryn sydäntä. Hän näki Reguluksessa aavistuksen itseään.

Päiväkirjat seurasivat Harrya kaikkialle seuraavien päivien ajan. Hän söi, ulkoili, kävi nukkumaan kirja käsissään. Viikon aikana hän oppi paljon uutta kummisedästään ja tämän perheestä, jossa tärkeintä oli pitää suvun kunniaa yllä. Regulus ja Sirius olivat saaneet ensimmäiset yksityisopettajat jo kolmivuotiaina, kotitontut puolestaan huolehtivat veljesten hyvinvoinnista. Walburga ja Orion opettivat etikettiä, sukusalaisuuksia ja kaikkea sitä mikä teki Mustista Mustia.

Kirjojen sivuilta paljastui myös se, että Harry oli sukua Mustille. Siksi Sirius oli ollut niin tervetullut Pottereille karattuaan kodistaan. Reguluksen mukaan Dorea oli ilmoittanut hänen vanhemmilleen heti, että Sirius oli turvassa ja lupasi huolehtia tästä yhtä hyvin kuin omasta pojastaan. Mustat pitivät aina yhtä ja ylläpitivät suvun kunniaa viimeiseen asti, vaikka sitä ei ulkopuolinen heti huomaisi.

Ainoa poikkeus näytti olevan Sirius, joka kirosi sukuaan, eikä edes muistanut Dorean olevan samaa sukua. Siriukselle kapinoinnista oli tullut pakkomielle, kapinointia pelkästään kapinoimisen takia. Kaksinaismoralisti, jonka maailmassa ei ollut tilaa harmaan sävyille. Harrysta oli vaikeaa myöntää sitä, että Sirius ei ollut täydellinen tai läpikotaisin hyvä, kuten hän oli vielä vuosi sitten ajatellut. Mutta ei epätäydellisyys estänyt häntä rakastamasta kummisetäänsä ja ikävöimästä tätä.

Harry oli päässyt viimeisen päiväkirjan loppuun, hän ei ollut löytänyt mitään uutta hirnyrkeistä, vaikka olikin tarkistanut jokaisen kirjan ja teorian joihin päiväkirjassa viitattiin. Paljon muuta tietoa kuten uusia kirouksia, loitsuja ja poliittista tietämystä oli kyllä muistiin kertynyt, olipa jotkut vähän haastavammat ja hämäräksi aiemmin jäänet teoriat sun muut selkiytyneet ja tulleet toimiviksi. Näistä ehkä merkittävin saavutus oli okklumeuksen perusteiden löytyminen sellaisessa muodossa, jonka Harrykin saattoi ymmärtää ja soveltaa käytäntöön.

Medaljonki lepäsi edelleen viattoman näköisenä lasirasiassaan Reguluksen yöpöydän päällä. Harry lojui usein iltapäivisin Reguluksen sängyllä katsellen medaljonkia, jotta hän ei unohtaisi tehtäväänsä. Hän ei ollut vielä uskaltautunut koskemaan koruun muistaen hyvin Albuksen mustuneen käden, vaikka Oljo oli vakuuttanut, ettei korussa ollut mitään suojakirouksia jäljellä, ne tonttu oli onnistunut poistamaan. Kirousten pelko oli ehkä sittenkin enemmän tekosyy kuin todellista riskien välttämistä. Hirnyrkki vaikutti liian elävältä ja kutsuvalta, siksi se sai Harryn varuilleen.

Harry oli kuitenkin päättänyt tutkia hirnyrkkiä lähemmin tänään, huomenna hän etsisi kirjastosta jotain luettavaa. Tällä kertaa lasikansi katosi ennen kuin Harryn käsi kosketti sitä ja korun hopeinen pinta tuntui yllättävän lämpimältä kädessä hänen tarttuessa medaljonkiin. Hän ehti pistää merkille käärmekoristeen silmien vihreän välähdyksen, mutta seuraavassa hetkessä maailma hänen ympärillään heitti kärrynpyörää kuin hän olisi astunut siihen kultaiseen sumuun kolmivelhoturnauksen labyrintissa.

Värit, valot, varjot, äänet muodostivat universumin, jonka läpi Harry tunsi putoavansa, vaikka ilmanvastusta ei tuntunutkaan oikeassa suhteessa fysiikan lakeihin. Vuorokauden ajat vaihtuivat samoin vuodenajat, vaikka aika tuntui pysähtyneen ja juoksevan yhtä aikaa, missään ei ollut mitään järkeä tai logiikkaa. Kun Harry lopulta koki pysähtyvänsä maailma hänen ympärillään otti huoneen muodon. Lautalattialla oli räsymattoja huonekalut olivat puisia ja yksinkertaisia, ikkunat olivat pienet ja likaiset, mutta niitä kehystävät verhot puhtaat ja raikkaan ruudulliset. Takan yläpuolella olevassa taulussa oli kuvattuna Tylypahka, pöydällä oli vesikannu ja pieni maljakko, maljakossa oleva yrttikimppu toi huoneeseen puutarhantuoksun.

Harryn katse siirtyi pöydästä sänkyyn huoneen laidalla, silloin hän vasta tajusi, ettei hän ollut huoneessa yksin. Sängyn vihreän eri sävyissä koreilevalla tilkkutäkillä istuskeleva poika mittaili häntä katseellaan. Poika, jonka Harry kuluneen viikon jälkeen tunnisti heti, Regulus ei ollut muuttunut tippaakaan valmistujaiskuvansa ottamisen jälkeen. Huoneessa oleva hopeinen valo haalisti värejä kuunvalon tavoin ja sai Reguluksen näyttämään epätodelliselta, vaikka poika oli yhtä konkreettinen ja elävä kuin Harry. Elossa oleva Regulus sai Harryn epäilemään omaa vertaustaan, sillä tähän asti Siriuksen veljen kuolema oli ollut kiistämätön tosiasia.

— Sinä olet elossa tai minä olen kuollut, kumpi vaihtoehto on lähempänä totuutta? Harry kysyi yllättyen itsekin tyyneyttä, jolla hän tilanteeseen onnistui suhtautumaan.

— Riippuu siitä mitä pitää elämänä ja millaiseksi mieltää kuoleman. Minä kutsuisin tätä vankilaksi, ainakin siihen asti kunnes pimeyden lordi löytää meidät täältä, sitten kohtaamme kuoleman varmasti. Sinä olet todennäköisesti Potter, sillä muistutat veljeni ystävää, James Potteria hätkähdyttävän paljon. Eikä tuosta Potterien suvulle tunnusomaisesta hiuspehkosta voi erehtyä, Regulus sanoi virnistäen.

— Olen Jamesin poika Harry ja Sirius oli kummisetäni. Tämä muistuttaa päiväkirjahirnyrkkiä paitsi, että aika ja paikka on täällä muuttumaton, jos sinun olemuksestasi voi jotain päätellä. Et näytä lainkaan 35-vuotiaalta, itse asiassa et näytä päivääkään yli kahdeksantoistavuotiaalta.

— Vai on Jamesilla jo aikuinen poika, ja vielä komea sellainen. Ilmeisesti olen viettänyt täällä enemmän aikaa kuin uskoinkaan. Mitäs luopioveljelleni kuuluu?

— Sirius kuoli vuosi sitten, Bellatrix tappoi hänet, Harry vastasi selittelemättä enempiä.

— Maailma ei ole sitten tainnut paljon muuttua minun vangiksi päätymisen jälkeen, jos kerran sotaa yhä käydään. Miten sinä päädyit tämän hirnyrkin sisälle vangiksi? Muistaakseni pyysin Oljoa tuhoamaan tämän, Regulus sanoi vieden keskustelun pois Siriuksen kuolemasta. Tämä näytti olevan yhtä haluton keskustelemaan asiasta kuin Harrykin.

— Oljo ei onnistunut tuhoamaan medaljonkia, minäkään en tiedä miten Voldemortin hirnyrkit saisi tuhottua. Yritin löytää ratkaisua tutkimalla medaljonkia, mutta päädyinkin tänne sisälle. Tämä muistuttaa sitä hirnyrkkiä, jonka Tom teki kuusitoistavuotiaana paitsi, että tämä ei näytä käyttävän vankiensa elinvoimaa muuttuakseen itse eläväksi kuten päiväkirja. Sen sai tuhottua basiliskin torahampaalla, mutta en oikein usko niiden lävistävän metallia ja sitä paitsi saadakseni lisää torahampaita, pitäisi minun mennä Tylypahkaan ja siellä salaisuuksien kammioon.

— Ymmärsinkö oikein, että pimeyden lordi on tehnyt useamman kuin yhden hirnyrkin? Ja kuka tämä Tom on, jonka mainitsit?

— Pitkä tarina, Tom Marvolo Riddle, on puoliverinen sosiopaatti, joka muutti nimensä Voldemortiksi eli yksi ja sama henkilö, jolla on seitsemän hirnyrkkiä tai siis oli. Mutta kerron siitä sinulle lisää jahka pääsemme täältä pois ja olisi mukavaa tietää, onko muita keinoja tuhota hirnyrkki kuin basiliskin torahampaat tai myrkky? Harry selitti puolihuolimattomasti, vain kysymyksessä oli mukana kiinnostusta.

— Enkö minä ehtinytkään selittää Oljolle sitä, että pirunpalolla eli kirotulla tulella voi lukemani mukaan tuhota hirnyrkin? Regulus tiedusteli yllättyneenä.

— Emme tietenkään voi käyttää sitä ollessamme itse hirnyrkin sisällä, lisäksi ainoa taikuus mikä täällä toimii on sauvaton taikuus. Harva jos kukaan pystyy manaamaan pirunpalon ilman sauvaa. Olen yrittänyt muistella koko täällä olo aikani rituaaleja ja muita keinoja pois pääsemiseksi, mutta niiden toimivuudesta tässä tilanteessa ei ole takuita. Enkä toisaalta ollut kovin innokas poistumaan täältä vain tullakseni tapetuksi petturina pimeyden lordin toimesta.

— Sinun pimeydenpiirtosi ei siis toimi täällä, olisit muutoin tiennyt, että Voldemort kukistui noin kuusitoista vuotta sitten, mutta palasi takaisin kaksi vuotta sitten. Minun on muuten pyydettävä anteeksi, luin päiväkirjojasi löytääkseni keinon hirnyrkin tuhoamiseen ja samalla tietysti tulin lukeneeksi paljon sellaista, jota et ehkä halunnut muiden näkevän. En ole sinällään pahoillani siitä, että pääsin tutustumaan sinuun päiväkirjojesi kautta, mutta tässä tilanteessa se on enemmän kuin vähän tunkeilevaa. Kuten sanoin aiemmin, kaikki uskovat sinun kuolleen ja siksi edes uskaltauduin kirjoja lukemaan, Harry selitti punastuen.

Hän oli ehtinyt ihastua Siriuksen veljestä luomaan mielikuvaansa ja nyt unien kohde oli hänen silmiensä edessä elävänä. Ihastuminen puoliveriseen Prinssiin oli kokenut ankean lopun, Reguluksesta unelmoiminen oli tuntunut täysin riskittömältä. Hän oli kuvitellut itsensä Reguluksen poikaystävien tai yhdenillan juttujen tilalle päiväkirjan kertomiin tapahtumiin, nyt kaikki ne fantasiat nousivat mieleen kiusallisesti hänen katsellessa Regulusta silmiin.

— Aivan jokaisenko? Regulus kysyi aavistuksenomaisen punan kohotessa tämän korkeille poskipäille. Harryn nyökättyä Regulus jatkoi.

— Öh, anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty. Toivottavasti niiden lukemisesta oli sinulle jotain iloa ja hyötyä, vaikka et hirnyrkeistä saanutkaan enempää tietoa?

Harry, joka ei ollut yleensä innokas keskustelemaan akateemisista asioista, selitti innoissaan kaikista niistä mielenkiintoisista teorioista loitsujen ja kirousten takana, joita hän oli Reguluksen muistinpanojen inspiroimana onnistunut kehittämään. Se oli alku pitkälle keskustelulle, joka sai kaksi nuorukaista unohtamaan synkät asiat medaljongin ulkopuolisessa maailmassa ja sen, että he olivat kirotun korun vankeja. Ainakin hetken heidän elämänsä vaikutti leppoisan arkiselta.

Yön ja päivän raja katosi hopeisessa muuttumattomassa valossa, he nukkuivat silloin kun sattuivat nukahtamaan, joivat aidolta, todelliselta, tuntuvaa vettä tyhjentymättömästä kannusta ja söivät aina täynnä olevasta kaapista ruokia, jotka maistuivat ja tyydyttivät nälän. Harry jätti ihmettelemisen nopeasti sikseen, he eivät tienneet tarpeeksi hirnyrkeistä ymmärtääkseen, kuinka eläminen medaljongin sisällä oli mahdollista. Heille riitti se, että he olivat jollain tapaa elossa Tomin sielunpalan aiheuttamasta synkästä varjosta huolimatta.

Päiväkirjojen luoma kuva kalpeni todellisuuden rinnalla, Harryn oli vaikea uskoa, että joku voisi olla niin täydellinen kuin Regulus. Hänen alitajuntansa kyllä tiedosti sen, ettei kukaan ollut oikeasti täydellinen ja Harryn arvio oli ihastuksen virheettömäksi tekevän suodattimen läpi muodostettu. Heidän ystävyytensä ei ollut kuitenkaan idyllistä ja rauhaisaa, Reguluksen puhdasveriset näkemykset saivat Harryn temperamentin leimahtamaan useammin kuin kerran. Harryn tietämättömyys ikiaikaisista perinteistä ja monista taikuuden perusteista koettelivat puolestaan Reguluksen kärsivällisyyttä. Yhtä nopeasti kuin he suuttuivat toisilleen he myös leppyivät, kunnes seuraava riidan poikanen ilmestyi kasvavan kiintymyksen keskelle.

Tom teki läsnäolonsa tiettäväksi ensimmäistä kertaa silloin, kun Harryn ja Reguluksen suhde muuttui läheisemmäksi, heidän ensimmäisen suudelmansa jälkeen. Mustasukkaisuus, epäluuloisuus ja viha nostivat rumia päitään pimeyden lordin nuoren inkarnaation mielialojen mukaan. Tom osasi valita sanansa ja käyttää hyväkseen kaikkia inhimillisiä heikkouksia iskeäkseen tehokkaasti. Hirnyrkki halusi pitää heidät erillään toisistaan myrkyttämällä heidän mielensä toisiaan vastaan. Harry ja Regulus, jotka olivat kumpikin kokeneet elämässään pettymyksiä, olivat oivallisia kohteita Tomin manipuloinnille aluksi.

Harryn ja Reguluksen yhdessä viettämä aika oli kuitenkin ehtinyt rakentaa heidän välilleen yllättävän vahvan siteen, joka vähitellen mursi Tomin luoman valheiden ja epäilysten muurin Harryn ja Reguluksen väliltä. Tom ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut niin helposti. Nuori pimeyden lordi, lähes yhtä konkreettisena kuin kaksi muuta hirnyrkin vierasta, teki olonsa mukavaksi näiden seurassa tarkkaillen ja halliten tilaa.

Tom ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä tämän hirnyrkin luomisen aikaan oppinut käyttämään lukilitista, josta Harry oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen. Sillä hänen mielessään oli herännyt monia varsin erikoisia fantasioita, joissa Regulus oli pääroolissa. Fantasioissa ei olisi muuten ollut mitään kummaa, ellei niihin olisi liittynyt myös medaljonki ja pimeyden lordi. Harry, joka yleensä haaveili normaalista elämästä ja tavallisesta vaniljaisesta seksistä turvallisesti omassa sängyssä suojaloitsujen ympäröimänä, halusi levittää jalkansa Regulukselle Tomin hellittämättömän katseen alla ja Tomin hirnyrkin sisällä. Ajatuskin sai hänet kihelmöimään kauttaaltaan.

He olivat Reguluksen kanssa puhuneet suhteestaan aina olettaen, että he olisivat hirnyrkin ulkopuolella, sillä luonnoton muuttumaton vankilahuone ja mustimman taikuuden tunkkaisuus jättäisivät suhteeseen muuten leimansa. He eivät halunneet pilata ainoaa asiaa, joka antoi heille toivoa. Silti hirnyrkin sisäpuolen salaperäisyys houkutteli kielletyn hedelmän tavoin antamaan periksi viettelyksille etenkin, kun Tomin suhtautuminen Harryn ja Reguluksen väliseen kiintymykseen oli torjuva, jopa mustasukkainen. Harry halusi shokeerata kyynisen ja järkkymättömyydestään ylpeän Luihuisen maailmaa Reguluksen kanssa. Hän halusi näyttää, mistä kaikesta pimeyden lordi kuolemattomuuden tavoittelussaan jäi paitsi.

Harryn fantasiat muuttuivat hetki hetkeltä sinnikkäämmiksi, hän tiesi, että hänellä olisi vain yksi mahdollisuus niiden toteuttamiseen. Tom ei antaisi sen toistua, eivätkä he pääsisi rangaistuksetta siitä. Harry iloitsi siitä, että vain sauvaton taikuus onnistui hirnyrkin sisällä, mutta pimeyden lordilla oli varmasti keinonsa aiheuttaa siitä huolimatta ikävyyksiä. Silti pikku-Harry oli jatkuvasti standbylla ja nousi asentoon puolinaisestakin ajatuksesta, katseesta, kosketuksesta. Reguluksen huvittunut ilme kertoi, että tämäkin oli huomannut Harryn innostuksen.

Regulusta huomiot eivät pelkästään huvittaneet vaan ne sytyttivät kipinän, joka kasvoi roihuavaksi haluksi. Oli hämmentävää, kuinka pimeyden lordin synkkä katse tuntui lisäävän halua entisen kuolonsyöjän nivusissa. Harryn ei siis tarvinnut kuin riisua kulahtaneet vaatteensa ja vilkaista Regulusta kutsuvasti, kun hän jo löysi itsensä huoneen ainoalta sängyltä varsin provokatiivisessa asennossa. Hampaat tarttuivat hänen alahuuleensa ja kiskoivat sitä hellästi, jotta hän avaisi suunsa Reguluksen innokkaalle kielelle. Harry antautui vaatimuksille auliisti kiehnäten miehen vaatteiden peittämää vartaloa vasten häpeämättömän riettaasti.

Hän ei ollut ainoa, jota libido hallitsi ja villitsi. Regulus halusi jättää merkkinsä ja upota vartaloon allaan, sen valkea iho kutsui puremaan, nuolemaan, puristamaan, raapimaan ja hyväilemään. Harry kierähti ympäri, jotta Regulus osoittaisi huomiotaan sille osalle Harrya, jonne hän sitä sillä hetkellä eniten halusi. Hän ei kaivannut pitkää esileikkiä tai ylenpalttista hellyyttä, vaikka tämä oli heidän kahden ensimmäinen kerta. Ei, hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä jo liian kauan ja vaati tulla otetuksi tässä ja nyt ilman turhaa taiteilua, niin suotavaa kuin se silloin tällöin olikin.

*sensuroitu pätkä*

Valmistelu oli täysin riittämätön kivuttomaan naintiin, joten Regulus toivoi käytettävissä olevan taikuuden mahdollistavan tarvittavat loitsut. He olivat molemmat yhtä kärsimättömiä tuntemaan toisensa niin läheisesti kuin oli fyysisesti mahdollista.

*sensuroitu pätkä*

Reguluksen keskittyessä naimaan Harrya vauhdilla, joka sai Harryn haukkomaan henkeään, ei heistä kumpikaan huomannut, kuinka huoneen hopeainen valo himmeni. Harry kuuli etäisesti Tomin karjunnan, mutta Reguluksen voimakkaat työnnöt veivät kaiken Harryn huomion kasvavaan nautintoon.

Vasta salama-arvessa tuntuva raastava kipu sai Harryn hetkeksi muistamaan Voldemortin, hirnyrkin ja hopeisen vankilan, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä orgasmi pyyhki olemattomiin kaiken hänen ympäriltään.

Harry tömähti jollekin aiempaa pehmeämmälle alustalle Reguluksen lauetessa. Hämärässä huoneessa kuului haipuva moniääninen tuskanhuuto, joka ei kuulunut kummallekaan heistä kahdesta. Harry makasi huohottavana, hikisenä ja raukeana kasana sängyksi tunnistamalla alustalla Reguluksen vahvojen käsivarsien ympäröimänä.

Hän oli varma, että jotain muutakin merkittävää oli tapahtunut kuin vain heidän yhdyntänsä, mutta sillä ei juuri nyt ollut hänelle mitään merkitystä. Hänen jälkihehkunsa miellyttävän piittaamattomuuden rikkoi kärisevä ääni.

— Regulus herra ja Harry isäntä! Oljo ei voi uskoa onneaan. Regulus herra palasi takaisin kotiin yhdessä isännän kanssa, ja isännät tuhosivat medaljongin samalla. Kuinka mahtavia velhoja he ovatkaan. Oljo menee valmistamaan juhlaillallisen.

Harry ei voinut sille mitään, hän purskahti hillittömään nauruun, johon Regulus liittyi. Heidän onnekseen Oljo ei ollut enää paikalla kuulemassa sitä. Pitkän ajan kuluttua saatuaan naurunsa tasoittumaan pelkäksi satunnaiseksi hykertelyksi Harry saattoi puhua.

— Kuka olisi uskonut, että hirnyrkin tuhoamiseen tarvittiin vain kiihkeää seksiä hirnyrkin sisällä. Sitä ohjetta tuskin olisi löytynyt mistään kirjoista, vaikka tällä tavalla hirnyrkkien tuhoaminen kuulostaa jopa houkuttelevalta, Harry totesi vedet silmissä ja purskahti uudestaan nauramaan.

Reguluksen hymykin leveni, kun hän kumartui suutelemaan Harryn haalistunutta salama-arpea, he eivät olleet tuhonneet vain yhtä hirnyrkkiä vaan kaksi. Elämä alkoi näyttää paljon valoisammalta.

_*Regulus/Harry*_

_..._

* * *

_..._

K/H2: Kovin paljoa tästä en joutunut sensuroimaan, jouduin muuttelemaan osaa kohdista jotenkin ikärajasoveliammiksi, koska ne liittyivät sen verran juoneen, että pelkkä poisto olisi jättänyt asioita hämärän peittoon. Siksi tuohon loppuosaan on varmasti saattanut jäädä outoa toistoa ja muuta hassua, kun nopeasti sitä muokkasin. Toivottavasti se ei häirinnyt lukukokemustasi.

Talvisin terveisin

ensilumesta iloitseva Jisra Lumina alias Koiranruusu


End file.
